Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. For instance, large scale deployment of sensor networks has always faced the problem of providing a sustainable energy source to the sensor devices to operate. Though certain LLNs do have devices that are main powered (“plugged in”), often devices in LLNs are battery operated or energy-harvesters (e.g., solar, wind, etc.). In addition, main powered devices may lose power (an outage), at which time backup power (e.g., batteries) must be used for an often indeterminate length of time. Accordingly, one of the most important challenges to deployment of LLNs is minimizing the energy requirements of the devices and sustaining operational levels of energy.